One Hell of a Hug
by PinkWatchBlueShoes
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy reunite. "They crashed into each other almost tackling each other to the ground. She threw her arms around his neck and felt her feet leave the ground as his arms hugged tightly around her waist. Clarke lost her breath for a moment and blamed it on the force that they hit, shooing away the idea that there was any other reason." *RATING CHANGE*
1. Chapter 1

**It has been YEARS since I have posted anything, but I am crazy excited to see Clarke and Bellamy reunite. Couldn't get this out of my head but I can't decide whether it should be a one-shot or not. It may depend on the next episode, we'll see. Feel free to review but I only write for fun. Just like sharing my ideas.**

**I don't own anything. **

**Hope y'all enjoy!**

**-KJ**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Clarke<strong>

Clarke was so tired. Her mind was always constantly running and thinking of plans of how get out of each problem they faced. She couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep half the time. She hadn't had a real good night's sleep since the drop and honestly even before she landed in lockup. She slowly stirred she could tell that she was on a hard cold surface but as much as she willed her body to move faster and get a handle on her surroundings, her body refused to move any quicker than a sluggish drag. She finally was able to bite through the pain now radiating through every part of her, especially her arm, it burned badly. Lifting her heavy head she squinted as she looked out of a window that was already bright with the midday sun. Clarke had a sense of panic wash through her as she looked around and recognized the structure around her it was part of the Ark, but on the ground. Finally muscling up the strength to slide off the table gingerly placing her feet on the floor, she was able to tell that she was in a make shift medical bay. At that moment she had a flood of memories hit all of once. The battle, closing the drop ship door, the white room, Mt. Weather, the woods with Anya, she realized that she had found the Ark but what she didn't know is if it carried her mother. Her thoughts shifted to all her people still at Mt. Weather and how she kept hope that Bellamy, Finn, and Raven had somehow made it out alive and safe. She ignored the whisper of doubt. After taking much needed drinks from a bowl of seemingly clean water, she took a deep breath and walked out of the room towards the sound of voices to confront her next challenge.

The sun blasted her again but this time she felt the warmth on her skin. She swept her eyes over the scene in front of her, with many people busy working on building a camp. She recognized the black uniforms of the guard. She felt relieved that some people had made it and that they now had reinforcements but Clarke could already tell that not everybody made it, not even close. She was suddenly wrapped up in someone's small slender arms and then she recognized her mother's hair. Clarke froze not knowing what to do, not knowing what she wanted to do. But no sooner than that thought passed she felt her hard resolve breaking for a moment and she hugged her mother back resting her head on her mom's shoulder. She heard her mother speaking but registered none of it. As much as she was happy her mother was alive and here, when she finally looked at her face Clarke still had that shot of pain in her chest thinking of her father.

After giving her mother a few moments of reuniting, Clarke immediately started to scan for any of her people. Having no such luck she felt herself shutting off her emotions and dove straight back into survival mode.

"Where is Chancellor Jaha?" Clarke asked not realizing she had cut her mother off.

Abby paused before replying, "He didn't make it down, sweetheart."

"Who is in charge?" Clarke was on a mission and she had to get going there was no telling how much time she had lost or what was going to happen to Jasper, Monty and everyone else back at Mt. Weather after she escaped.

"Kane and I are the only council members left. Kane has led a team out to search for the rest of you."

Clarke raised an eyebrow at the very unclear answer her mother had given her. Just then Raven appeared limping towards her with some type of brace on her left leg. Clarke pulled her into a hug.

"Thank god you're alive Raven!" Genuinely happy to see her, at most considered an acquaintance, although Clarke did hope for a friendship from the feisty mechanic.

"Yeah all thanks to your mom." Raven smiled and nodded towards Abby. Clarke was truly trying to forgive her mother but something in the back of her mind stopped her from interacting with her mother like before. She knew it would never be the same.

Clarke turned back to Raven, avoiding the mixture of sadness and happiness in her mother's eyes, and asked, "How about the others? Finn? Bellamy?"

"Finn and Bel…."

Before Raven could finish, Clarke was looking over Raven's shoulder at the makeshift gate and breathed out "Bellamy?" in a low whisper when she saw the tall dark haired man helping an injured Monroe through the camp. Before she knew it she was in a full sprint towards him.

"BELLAMY!" Clarke shouted.

He had just passed Monroe to other members of the Ark that approached to help, when he looked up at her. He wore a serious face that was made more unreadable due to the blood and bruises covering it but his eyes widened and a second later he was running towards her with the same intensity. They crashed into each other almost tackling each other to the ground. She threw her arms around his neck and felt her feet leave the ground as his arms hugged tightly around her waist. Clarke lost her breath for a moment and blamed it on the force that they hit, shooing away the idea that there was any other reason.

"Clarke." He breathed into her ear.

"Bellamy, you're alive!" She almost laughed unable to contain the emotions flowing through her. She dug her face into his neck breathing in his scent. He smelled like sweat, blood, and something else she couldn't place but Clarke didn't care she was so elated. She could feel him lowering her down to the ground without letting go of her waist. With one arm he snaked his hand into her hair holding her head to his chest. Clarke could feel the muscles on her cheek and realized that she had never hugged Bellamy before or let alone touch him like this besides the occasional support pat on his shoulder. She took a moment a longer to enjoy his embrace and slowly peeled herself back to look at him. His hand in her hair moved now cupping her face. She looked up into his deep brown eyes seeing a whirlwind of emotion before his signature smirk appeared on his face.

"Damn Princess, I would hate to see the other guy." Bellamy joked still caressing her face.

Clarke just now acknowledged the pain. She probably looked like hell but she didn't care. Looking good never really mattered in surviving but under Bellamy's stare she had a hint of self-consciousness she almost didn't recognize.

Clarke didn't realize that they were still touching when Octavia walked up.

"Clarke." She looked between her brother and Clarke with a look Clarke couldn't decipher. It must be a Blake thing. "Where is everyone else?"

Bellamy's arms had literally taken Clarke's worries away momentarily, but she had to get a hold of herself, she had more work to do.

"Still at Mt. Weather." Clarke finally answered.

"How did you escape?" Bellamy asked shifting his weight away from her, which she internally cursed missing his touch immediately.

Soon her mother ushered them all inside to rest and discuss the problems. Clarke explained how she woke up in the white room and how Jasper, Monty, and the others were there but none of them were suspicious of the Mountain Men. She told them about Dante and how they survived with their lack of defenses to radiation. Then she got to the sickening part, even having to swallow the bile in her throat as she described the room she found Anya in. They were draining the grounders. Anya was gone and perhaps their hope in uniting with the grounders to get their people back. She replayed the events in her mind like a horror movie and shuttered. She was overwhelmed with the responsibility of going back and getting everyone but having Bellamy at her side again helped her breath a little easier. As though he was reading her mind he looked up at her and smiled. Not his smirk, a real Bellamy smile. Clarke couldn't deny the rush of feelings all over her body, especially the feeling in the pit of her stomach that she honestly never felt before.

**Bellamy**

Bellamy could not believe the day he was having. It almost didn't feel real. He found his baby sister Octavia and then Clarke both alive and relatively safe. In reality they both found him but why dwell on the details. Bellamy looked over to Octavia who had already fallen asleep with her head in her arms leaning on a table in the Ark. She looked like she hadn't slept since they saw each other last. Knowing it was only a couple days it felt like eternity. Although Bellamy felt just as tired as his sister, he stood up not knowing where he was going but found himself outside. During the short time he had been on Earth he had come to need the fresh air, not the stale air inside. He leaned back against the outside of the Ark and his gaze fell on Clarke. She was about 20 feet away discussing with her mother and another man Sinclair about the needs of the camp and the wall the others were building. He couldn't help but be impressed with the blond spitfire. Clarke wasn't afraid of anyone, not even him. Maybe that was why he was so intrigued by her she challenged him and had earned his respect that did not come easily. Also she respected Bellamy which he was not so use to. Sure the other hundred had listened to him and followed his orders but he understood that was more out of fear than anything else. Clarke was so passionate about everything, her people, and standing up for what she believes in. Bellamy wouldn't admit aloud but he was in awe of her.

He was so lost in his thoughts of Clarke he didn't see another blond headed straight for him. The woman guard appeared right in front of him.

"Bellamy Blake you are under arrest." She said forcibly turning Bellamy around and placing their makeshift handcuffs on him. Bellamy just rolled his eyes. He knew they would never listen to them. The woman led him back towards the entrance of the Ark. Bellamy kept his eyes on Clarke in case he wouldn't see her again, trying to memorize everything about her. Just then Clarke turned towards him and immediately headed his way.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Clarke had closed the space and was now addressing the guard. The woman ignored Clarke. Bad move.

Clarke grabbed the woman's arm and stopped them now standing in the way.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked. Bellamy saw her stormy blue eyes as they almost changed darker as she got mad.

"Excuse me Ms. Griffin, but I am doing my job and escorting this prisoner to the holding area." The guard answered flatly.

"Prisoner?" Bellamy could tell Clarke was having trouble controlling her emotions. "What for?"

"He attempted to murder Chancellor Jaha and assaulted another while here."

Bellamy almost laughed as Clarke rolled her eyes at the woman not caring at all about the guard's assumed authority.

"First of all Jaha pardoned him. And second whoever he assaulted probably deserved it." Clarke said then looking at Bellamy.

"Murphy." Bellamy answered her questions she hadn't asked aloud.

"See absolutely deserved. I hate to break it to you but this is not the Ark. This is a totally different world, literally, and the same rules in space do not apply here. It's about survival and Bellamy is essential to our survival. We have survived things you can't even imagine. Now let him go." Clarke was starting to get red with anger but stood her ground. Bellamy couldn't help but think it was one of the hottest things he'd seen Clarke do. Nobody stood up for him.

"Chancellor Kane has.." The guard was cut off by Clarke's mother.

"Has recused himself." Abby finished the sentence. "Let Mr. Blake go. He is not a danger to anyone." Abby said looking at Bellamy as to ask him. Bellamy gave her a small head nod to assure her he wasn't.

"But Mrs. Griffin." The guard protested.

"Now." Abby demanded.

The guard took the handcuffs off Bellamy and stormed off muttering angrily to herself.

"Thanks mom." Clarke said but she never took her eyes off of Bellamy. Clarke look relieved.

Bellamy gave her a reassuring smirk to let her know he was fine. Unfortunately he wasn't surprised about being treated as a criminal but he was thankful for Clarke and her mother.

"Well you trust him, so I do too." Abby said as she placed a hand on Clarke's shoulder. Bellamy noticed the awkwardness between the two. Clarke was stubborn, almost as stubborn as he was. Abby held it there a moment and then left them alone.

"Essential to your survival huh?" Bellamy smirked at Clarke.

"Of course that's what you got out of all that. I should've just let her take you." Clarke said teasingly.

Bellamy mocked her by putting a hand to his chest and had a look of shock. "How dare you!?"

They both laughed. Naturally and without speaking they started to take a walk around the wall of the camp. Bellamy knew it was to assess their situation but it was also he just wanted to be around her.

"So now that your mom is the acting Chancellor I guess that makes you a genuine Princess, Princess." Bellamy said emphasizing the second Princess.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders and answered, "Whatever. Who knows what is going to happen. Nothing can be done until we have everyone back and together. We can worry about government later."

Bellamy could tell just looking at her that she held the burden of entire hundred and it caused her pain.

"There was no way you were going to get everyone out of there, Clarke. You did the best thing. Now we can go back together." Bellamy hoped Clarke understood how much he meant what he said. She was amazing for escaping at all.

"I just can't help but think what if they don't catch enough grounders to drain. We have radiation defensible blood too. They could start draining them!" Clarke started to breath heavy and held her head in her hands.

Bellamy stopped and turned facing Clarke. He held his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, look at me."

Slowly Clarke looked up. Her blue eyes conveyed the pain and worry she was feeling. It broke Bellamy's heart.

"You did everything you could do and I promise you we will get everyone out of there." Bellamy hoped Clarke believed him. He knew it was going to be the hardest thing they've yet to face but with Clarke by his side he felt like he could do anything. Bellamy then pulled Clarke into a hug. This hug was more comforting than before when they first saw each other. When he saw her earlier he held her forcefully, scared she would disappear. Now he gently rubbed her back, thankful that they were on the back side of the Ark station and away from others. He could feel Clarke starting to relax in his arms. Bellamy felt something bubbling in his chest. He knew he cared for Clarke. He cared if she was hurting and now it was so much more than as a partner or needing her as their only healer. He accepted the fact that he had feelings for this girl in his arms but he didn't know what that meant. Were they friends? Sure he had had friends on the Ark but he never really had time for anyone else besides Octavia. Did he want to be more than just her friend? He thought about her and Finn and felt a pang of nausea. He didn't like the thought of her with someone else. He didn't know the whole story but he knew it was enough from when Raven climbed into his bed. He had so many regrets. Bellamy knew Clarke was extremely attractive but he never put her in the same category as any of the girls he had 'relations' with at the camp. He knew she was different. She was beautiful with her blond hair and piercing blue eyes, even with the cuts and bruises on her face. Plus it made her look like the badass she is. He loved how she didn't have to try either. His body was reacting to her soft body against him and Bellamy couldn't stop the images filling his head of the possibilities between the two of them. He took one last breath taking in her smell and slowly released his grip on her.

Clarke looked up at him, her eyes showed how tired she was. "Thanks Bellamy."

Bellamy couldn't believe what a softy he was turning into but he did know one thing from that hug. He wanted Clarke and he would do whatever it took. That was one hell of a hug.

"Sure thing Princess, let's find a place to crash. We must get our beauty rest." He joked. He left his arm around her as they walked back to the front of the Ark. There was no way he was letting go of her now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed. I've obviously decided to continue. Yay! I was so happy with last nights episode. It will follow the show's current story line somewhat but not exactly. Warning there is language and fighting in this chapter. I'm considering raising the rating in the future. Please let me know what you think. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read.**

**I don't own anything.**

**-KJ**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Clarke<strong>

Clarke woke up the next day sore but surprisingly refreshed. She wanted to stay lying in bed or her pallet rather, but she knew she had to get up and start preparing for their trip. They were going back to Mt. Weather. She had to figure out a way to get out of camp because she knew her mother was not going to willingly let her out of her sight again. Clarke didn't want to hurt her mother but she wasn't ready to deal with the past quite yet, when the present demanded so much and the future was so hazy. She had to get the rest of her people, her family. She had to save those who had no idea what danger they were in, those who the hundred were the only family they had left. She was her father's daughter. It wasn't even a question of why or if, she just had to and she was going to do it with Bellamy. The day before she had been overwhelmed and worried about everything but Bellamy did a very non-Bellamy thing and comforted her. He just held her in a hug and rubbed her back as she just released all her stress in to him. That gesture left her feeling like a feather. She appreciated that Bellamy let her lean on him and vent her worries but she knew she had to be strong from here on out. And that's exactly what she was going to do.

Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, and Raven gathered supplies but just enough not to be suspicious. She didn't want to lie to her mother but she wasn't going to ask for permission either. They all had been through too much to be treated like children at this point. Raven and Wick shut down the electric fence so the three could slip out. First they would find Finn and Murphy at the village where they first thought everyone was being kept with the map and Octavia's help. Clarke thought about all the fighting and disagreements before they were all split up. Bellamy had truly become a leader. Clarke knew he cared for others before himself even though Bellamy wouldn't admit it. Murphy had tried to kill Bellamy and Finn didn't trust him, it would be hard for some to understand going out of your way to find them. Bellamy was a good man. Once they found Finn and Murphy they would need more people to infiltrate Mt. Weather. Without the guards it would be difficult but they didn't have time to wait for Kane's group to return. They were too concerned with themselves and the grounders, who Clarke knew they would need as well. Clarke had given Raven a note to give to her mother letting her know the plan. She told her she loved her. She couldn't get herself to write 'I forgive you' but she felt like if she didn't make it back at least her mom knew she loved her.

It was a warm day although it was getting closer to winter. The three walked in silence for which Clarke was grateful. She had a lot on her mind. She knew they had to find Finn and Murphy, although she honestly had trouble caring what happened to Murphy now that he had killed two more of their people and trying to kill Bellamy. But Finn. She didn't know what to think or feel for that matter. Yes they had had something. Clarke didn't even know what to call it. It was a couple days of flirting and one vulnerable night but that was it. She cared for him and couldn't deny that he had become someone she relied on but to lie about his relationship with Raven was unacceptable. She shared personal things with him and thought she had developed trust but she knew now that only went one way. He could have been honest with Raven. Granted that would have been hard seeing that she built a freaking rocket ship to get to him. Clarke had to admit that was pretty impressive and although being honest isn't always easy, she wasn't going to settle for someone didn't fight for her. It may be tough times, not knowing how long they had on Earth with all the danger around them but even then she was in no way going to be some guy's safety net. He tried to play both sides of the fence for too long and Clarke had finally pushed him off her side for good. Plus on top of it all she remembered that she was attracted to the long haired care free attitude of Finn when they arrived, now he had that stupid haircut Raven gave him. Wrapped up in her thoughts Clarke missed a large root that caught her foot. She was falling forward toward the earth before she knew what was happening. She closed her eyes but never hit the ground but rather felt warm hands holding her hips. Bellamy pulled Clarke back up to her feet.

"Easy there Princess." Bellamy's warm brown eyes always made Clarke's internal temperature rise. She smiled a small smile to say thank you, still so wrapped up in her head that her mouth was slow to work.

That was another thing she was trying to work out. Bellamy. She remembered how much they didn't get along in the beginning but he had changed so much, they both have. She had trouble deciphering her feelings for him because frankly she had never felt this way before. Sure she had whatever it was with Finn and crushes on the Ark before that but how could she understand that with one look from Bellamy she felt like her entire body was on fire, in good way of course. He could infuriate her one second and make her turn into a puddle the next. She was convinced that Bellamy Blake had super powers with women, not to mention the stories she had heard around camp from his many conquests. She couldn't judge him though, not that her one night was comparable because it was safe to say that it had been lacking. But that she hated to admit that she honestly didn't know if she could have said no if propositioned by the tall, tan, and muscular rebel leader. Oh so toned she thought as she stole a look at him as he shrugged off his jacket showing off his back through the just tight enough black shirt. They had stopped briefly for water and some map checking. Clarke smiled a reassuring smile towards Bellamy and Octavia letting them know she was fine just enjoying being in her thoughts.

"Okay we are doing good but we won't make it to the village before night fall. I say we walk another hour and find a place to camp." Bellamy announced. They gathered their things and continued their hike. They fell back into their comfortable rhythm.

Clarke couldn't help but respect Bellamy. He was a natural born leader, a very attractive quality. Although his reasons in the beginning were selfish, Bellamy did what it took to protect Octavia. Clarke recognized his leadership skills right away. He knew how to inspire others, give them confidence when facing impossible odds. She definitely got swept up in his passion when he spoke. She loved how they fell into a partnership at the camp. She felt like they complimented each other well. They both weren't afraid to call out one another when they disagreed and Clarke wondered if it was wrong that she got excited when they had heated discussions. She automatically felt her face get red thinking about it, especially when she couldn't stop her mind from moving to how he had touched her the day before. The memory of the tight grip of his strong arms on her waist, his hand in hair then on her face, then later the soft comforting touches caused Clarke to suck air in hard. The night before Bellamy didn't even remove his arm until they had walked all the way to the makeshift beds her mom had prepared for them. She had to get her breathing under control as she was beginning to get lightheaded. She convinced herself that part was purely physical, how could she not resist him? The man was sexy she admitted, but not out loud that would give him the ego boost. He didn't need it. They were just partners that have come to rely on each other in the twisted world they found themselves in. But deep down inside Clarke knew she was lying to herself. Her feelings for Bellamy were deep and wide and would need a much longer walk to sort through. She was determined to stay focused on the task at hand. She physically shook her head as to shake away the thoughts from her mind.

Something tugged on Clarke's mind that made her become ultra-aware of their surroundings. The cool air caused shivers down her spine. Clarke surveyed the area looking all around. She noticed something odd ahead on the ground. It seemed rough and uneven. She followed it a few feet when she realized what it was. A net trap. Before she heard the snap of the trap she tried get out Bellamy's name.

"Bellamy stop!" But Bellamy's long stride had already triggered the net pulling him up into the air in one fell swoop. Bellamy cursed a long line of expletives as his long body was awkwardly hanging in the net.

"Dammit Bellamy!" Clarke almost growled. She wasn't mad at him but she was pissed that he was hanging defenseless like bait. She was trying to figure out the best and quickest way to cut him down but Bellamy was struggling too much making it worse.

As Clarke approached Bellamy stopped struggling and his eyes widened as he looked past her.

"CLARKE LOOK OUT!"

Clarke spun around just in time to see two grounders emerge from the bushes weapons in hand. Octavia pulled out her sword and backed up to Clarke as there was another grounder appearing from behind a tree, circling the two girls and the hanging Bellamy. Clarke held her gun up praying she wouldn't have to use it. She hated hurting others but she had found that to stay alive she was forced to defend herself. Plus the past few weeks gave her plenty of ammunition of anger to help her fight. She could hear Bellamy behind them struggling and cursing even more. First she wanted to at least try to talk to them.

"We don't want to fight you. I knew Anya. We were on our way to peace." Hoping these grounders were from the same clan.

They laughed manically and trudged forward. The three men were large rough looking men.

"We got this." Clarke said quietly but loud enough for Octavia to hear her. She said it for Octavia but more for herself because she knew Octavia wasn't afraid of much, especially not after Lincoln had shown her fighting skills.

"C'mon fuckers. Let's play." Octavia teased, which fired Clarke up. She moved her finger to the trigger telling herself she'd aim for their legs. One made a quick lunge and she pulled. Click. Nothing. Clarke pulled again. Click. Nothing.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Clarke yelled in frustration. What was the point in having guns if they never worked?

The grounder paused to laugh. Clarke quickly threw the gun down and removed her knife from her belt and held it the way Wells had taught her, blade down and better for slicing. The grounder on her right had a club of some sort and swung it towards Clarke's stomach. She jumped back bumping into the hanging Bellamy, she prayed that she hadn't just stuck her ass in his face not knowing what part of his body made contact. Such a silly thought as she faced the grounders. She could hear Octavia's sword clanking against a grounders ax. Clarke pushed off Bellamy going on the offensive while the grounder was off balance from the swing. She closed the space in between them getting close enough the club would be rendered useless. She swiped her knife back and forth with alternating punches with her other hand hitting any possible body part of the grounder. The grounder regained his footing and started swinging, delivering a hard blow to Clarke's ribs. She stumbled back but quickly ducked as he tried to close his arms around her and took a shot kicking the grounders knee hoping to cause some damage. Her kick forced the grounder to one knee and Clarke didn't dare hesitate she took her knife and plunged it in to the curve of the grounders neck. She purposely aimed lower than when she took Atom's life but knew it would still be a gruesome wound. As the grounder gasped and slowly fell backwards Clarke frantically looked for a good sized rock. Her hand finally found one and she quickly jumped on top to deliver a couple blows to the head. This grounder was out cold. Clarke removed her knife and looked around to see Octavia maintaining the high ground on her grounder. She danced back and forth making the grounder chase her, tiring him out. Smart. The third grounder had cut Bellamy down but had tied him up in the net with was now being used as a bag. Bellamy was growling and thrashing to try to wiggle out of the trap. He tried to get his ax out of his belt but it looked like he was having trouble. The grounder took a couple swift kicks to Bellamy's side. Something snapped in Clarke. She was shaking in fury.

"Get away from him!" she screamed. The grounder shifted his attention to Clarke and smiled. It made Clarke's stomach churn. With the grounder's attention on Clarke, Bellamy was able to kick at the grounder's feet making him fall forward. Clarke dropped her knife and grabbed the other grounder's club. Using all her strength she raised it above her head and with one slam to the back of its head the grounder was out. Clarke looked over to see the grounder with Octavia on the ground in pain. Octavia had caught the grounder's backside and sliced the back of his legs pretty good. She kept her sword pointed at him near his face forcing him to surrender. Clarke found her knife and helped Bellamy out of the net. He was impatient and when he finally got to his feet he looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. The fight was over. Clarke and Octavia had successfully defended against the attack. Bellamy then moved towards the only conscious grounder and using some of the rope from the net to tie him up. Clarke checked the pulses of the two other grounders. The first one was bleeding badly if he didn't get help soon he would die and other's pulse was fine. Clarke felt sad for the senseless violence but a new feeling overcame her. She was proud. She had taken care of herself. Escaping Mt. Weather with Anya made her feel like a warrior. Maybe she could be one after all, strong for her people. She did what she had to she reasoned. She just hoped she didn't have to do it often.

**Bellamy**

Before he could start to interrogate the grounder, Bellamy stood in awe of the two women in front of him. He felt weird calling his baby sister a woman but she had grown up quickly, partly due to the grounder Lincoln. Bellamy refused to think what all that included but he was sure glad Octavia had picked up some fighting skills. And Clarke, he had never seen her move so quick and accurate. He was impressed. Clarke was a bad-ass, no way around it. He was furious with himself. He hadn't been paying attention when he had walked into the trap and had his gun hanging on his back. He had to watch on helplessly as the two women in his life defended _him_. He mentally promised himself he would never let this happen again. They were his responsibility and he would never forgive himself if something happened to either of them. Looking at Clarke's flushed cheeks as she breathed heavily trying to catch her breath, Bellamy couldn't help but find her extremely sexy.

He forced a laugh and finally said, "Well I was going to ask if you two are alright but you guys kicked ass. You didn't even need me." Trying to joke to cover his embarrassment and anger.

"Yeah nice time for you to just hang around." Clarke quipped, laughing at her own joke but stopped quickly wincing and grabbing her side. Bellamy lightly touched Clarke's shoulder looking at her with concern. She shook him off pointing to the other grounder.

Octavia was grinning. Bellamy was proud of his sister. He remembered when she would get scared at night and refuse to get in the floor so he would let her sleep with him and putting her away before their mom woke up. He saw that little girl in her eyes but she was a far cry from a scared little girl anymore.

"You have to call me Xena warrior princess from now on." Octavia joked as she swung her sword about referring to an extremely old television show that Bellamy had told her about when they were younger.

"Ha Ha. Don't get cocky you're liable to stab yourself." Bellamy responded trying to keep Octavia's ego in check. She was a Blake after all. "Plus it would be too confusing having two princesses around." Bellamy smirked at Clarke, to which Clarke dramatically rolled her eyes. She slowly lowered herself against the tree trunk leaning back to take some deep breaths. Bellamy was worried she had broken ribs but she wouldn't let him look so he shifted his focus to the grounder.

"Answer my questions and I won't hurt you." Bellamy said in a deep growl.

The grounder's face was completely emotionless.

Octavia spoke before Bellamy could. "Do you know Lincoln? His clan is to the East."

The grounder's face remained blank.

"How many of you are there?" Bellamy asked.

The grounder continued his silence. He knew he wasn't going to get much out of him remembering his experience with Lincoln. He dismissed the guilt that tried to creep in his mind. He did what he had to, but he wasn't going to torture this man. The dragged the other two bodies to the tree trunk Clarke vacated. Tied them and removed all their weapons. Clarke being the caring one she is dressed the stab wound on the grounder that attacked her. Bellamy couldn't understand her level of compassion sometimes. He could tell she was already feeling guilty for what she had done. Bellamy placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"You had no choice. Plus you bandaged him up good. He'll probably make it." Bellamy was trying to reassure her.

"I know, still doesn't make me feel better." Clarke said quietly.

"Let's get closer to the village and then we can check for Finn and Murphy in the morning." Bellamy wanted to put some distance between them and this spot in case these grounders had more friends.

They quickly made it to within a couple miles outside of the village on pure adrenaline. Finding the best spot they could they set up camp. Bellamy gathered wood and started a fire. Octavia collected water from a nearby stream, while Clarke set up their blankets and mats. Octavia took over the food which they had gotten from the Ark.

Clarke reached up and grabbed Bellamy's hand gently tugging him down. Bellamy felt warm all over by the simple gesture.

"How are the ribs feeling?" Bellamy asked as he sat on the ground next to her, careful not to bump her.

"Not great. How about yours?" Clarke looked at him expectantly.

He had been so worried about her he had forgotten he had even been kicked. He was sore but no major pain.

"I'm fine. Didn't feel a thing." Bellamy gave her a cheesy smile.

"Good." Clarke smiled back. "Because you're going to have to be doctor tonight. I need you to check to see if any of them are broken."

Bellamy helped her out of her jacket first then grabbed a flashlight from his pack and passed to Clarke to hold. She shined it on her left side where she had been hit. Bellamy looked at her with questioning eyes to lift up her shirt. Clarke nodded. Bellamy carefully took the hem of the fabric and began slowly lifting. An audible gasp slipped from his lips when he could see her whole side. It was already a deep purple with red and blue spots. The contrast between the bruises and her natural pale creamy skin was harsh. The bruises expanded up behind her bra. Any other time Bellamy would've loved having an excuse to see Clarke's body but he couldn't imagine how badly she hurt. They eventually pulled her shirt high enough to remove her arm and keep the shirt up on her shoulder. Bellamy wasn't going to like this part. She guided him through feeling for each rib. Clarke put some of her shirt in her mouth and bit down bracing for the pain. Bellamy really wasn't going to like this part. He slowly felt his way down her side, landing on a particularly tender spot. Clarke groaned and a couple tears slipped out of her tightly shut eyes. Bellamy moved his hand to her back that was exposed and rubbed gently up and down, trying to soothe her pain away. He helped her get her shirt back on.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that last one is cracked or broken." Bellamy looked for confirmation from Clarke.

"Unfortunately I think you're right. Bruised ribs are expected to be painful and limit mobility but I'm in pain just breathing." Clarke then groaned and held a hand over her eyes.

"What's wrong? More pain?" Bellamy asked leaning towards her.

"No it's just that we don't have time. We have to get to Mt. Weather as soon as possible." Clarke was almost pleading Bellamy.

He grabbed her hand and held it between his. "Listen you're not a super hero. Right now you need to rest and heal. We will figure out the best plan, but I promised you that we would get everyone back and we will. Together." He gave her hand a squeeze. In that moment Bellamy didn't hear or see anything else. It was just him and Clarke.

"Thank you Bellamy." Clarke answered quietly and gave him a squeezed back.

Bellamy gently pulled Clarke to his side and he kissed the top of her head. He felt her stiffen momentarily and then relax into him. Bellamy let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Well he showed her affection and she didn't run away. This was a good start Bellamy thought. He looked up across the fire to find Octavia smirking at him but thankfully she didn't say anything out loud. He hoped she understood that his actions towards Clarke were different than any other girl before. Octavia had been the reason for Bellamy to get to the ground, but the girl in his arms was the reason to make the ground their future.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU ALL for the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. Your feedback helps me tremendously. This has been so much fun for me and I hope it continues. I really hope you like this next chapter. I've added a snippet of Octavia's view. This chapter includes the fire scene from 2x05. So far I am keeping with cannon and also adding my own ideas. This is definitely a slow burn bellarke story. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**-KJ**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Octavia<strong>

Octavia looked over at her brother and had to smile. Bellamy had just checked Clarke's bruised ribs and then kissed her on the head. He was finally letting someone see the amazing guy that Octavia has always seen. She had always thought Bellamy and Clarke's arguing was an attempt to cover up the sexual tension between the two, but she was nothing like the rotation of girls in and out of his tent he had for a brief time before. Clarke was just as bull-nosed as her brother and she could match him tit for tat. Octavia saw how the two had reacted when they saw each other. It was definitely something she never thought she'd see. Bellamy had only let his walls down for her, his baby sister, but now Clarke was chipping away at the hard exterior Bellamy seemed dead set on keeping. Clarke would be great for him, now if they would both just admit it. She just wanted Bellamy to be happy. He had raised her and protected her all her life and for that she was grateful but she wanted him to have his own life. Even though they were in middle of the woods on earth dealing with things like death and war, it was nice to see Bellamy relax for few moments.

After they ate Octavia offered to take first watch. She wanted to give them more time together without being the awkward third wheel. Bellamy smiled in appreciation.

Octavia couldn't help herself and had to mouth "You owe me," as she headed to some higher ground nearby to have a good look of the area.

**Clarke**

Clarke didn't have much of an appetite but tried to eat the portion Octavia had given her. Every single movement she made hurt. Bellamy glanced at her every so often checking on her. She knew he was just making sure she was okay but Clarke was injured not broken. Clarke understood Octavia's annoyance at her overprotective big brother. She was taken aback at the attention and affection Bellamy had given her when he checked her ribs. He even kissed her head. Clarke tried to tell herself that it was just because they had thought each other was dead and it was a nonchalant act. As much as she wanted to be strong and not need anyone, she couldn't help but hope that there was more to that kiss. Her stubborn side was losing the argument in her mind. She had to admit it felt nice for someone to take care of her for once. Taking care of the entire camp for every little and big injury, sickness, you name it and making life and death decisions had taken its toll on her.

Octavia had offered to take the first watch. Clarke sat against a log shoulder to shoulder with Bellamy. Even through her jacket her skin tingled at the contact. She leaned back and looked up at the stars. Although she had lived the majority of her life among the stars, she preferred this view.

Clarke broke the silence.

"In spite of everything, I like it better down here."

"Why's that?" Bellamy asked as he laid his head back like hers.

"The Ark was so lifeless. No color. No beauty. Just a life of looking down and wondering what if. Granted earth hasn't been a piece of cake either but I can't get over how beautiful everything is. The trees. The sky. The stars are better down here. Hell even the dirt is amazing. The pictures in the library couldn't hold a candle to what we've seen down here." Clarke had the biggest urge to capture it all in a drawing. She took a haggard breath and continued. "The leader at Mt. Weather gave me art supplies. I have no idea how they knew I like to draw but I have to admit they were nice. I hope someday I can find something like them to draw everything I've seen." It felt good to share with Bellamy even though he may not understand her love for drawing and art.

"I love the air." Bellamy said and took a deep breath.

Clarke took a glance and watched how the worry lines in his forehead eased and he looked peaceful. She felt like she was intruding on his moment so she returned her gaze to the sky.

"I think my lungs are addicted to it. I can't imagine going back to a box with recycled air." Then Bellamy took her closest hand into his, intertwining their fingers. Clarke closed her eyes and felt her entire body get warm. It was crazy how such a small thing could affect her so much. Clarke wanted to know more about Bellamy.

"What is your favorite color?" Clarke was worried he wouldn't want to share silly details.

"Blue. You?" Clarke smiled happy when he just went with it.

"There are so many but I would have to say green. Being surrounded by so many shades of green is amazing."

"What was your favorite subject in studies?" Bellamy asked this time.

"Obviously I loved art but training for medicine didn't leave much time for it. Honestly, I hated school." Clarke heard Bellamy laugh. She loved his deep voice.

"Princess you are full of surprises." Bellamy gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Yeah I know. Wells was the only one that knew how much I loathed studying, but with the pressure from my mom to do well and become a doctor like her I didn't have much of a choice. Here I've had to apply my knowledge and be organized so I guess it wasn't all for not. How about you? Do you have a favorite?"

"History."

"Really? I wouldn't have pegged you for a history buff."

"Yeah I used to love reading anything I could get my hands on. History is full of amazing stories of extra-ordinary people. I used to tell Octavia stories at bedtime, leaving out the blood and guts of course."

"I bet that's why you're such a good leader."

"So you think I'm good leader?" She could hear his smirk. She playfully nudged him with her shoulder. Wishing she hadn't when pain shot through her side.

"Yeah but you tell anyone I'll deny it till the day I die." She felt him tense up for a moment. She mentally kicked herself for the bad joke. They had just found each other after thinking the other were dead.

"Well that's not going happen." Bellamy said very sternly but he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand and she knew he wasn't mad.

"At least not right now." Clarke said quietly trying to let herself to be hopeful but the realistic side of her gnawed at her gut. She knew they could be here on second and gone the next. She thought of Wells, Atom, Charlotte, and the others they had lost. Before she knew it she was thinking out loud.

"Even though I know it was difficult for you to do what you had to do to get on the dropship, I'm glad you're here. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you, but you already knew that." Clarke made a pathetic laughing noise that sounded more like she was choking. She had trouble breathing. She meant every word of it but she was nervous talking about her feelings and had no idea how Bellamy would react. Maybe he would just take it as one partner to another but she meant so much more by it. She felt her hand get sweaty and a wave of embarrassment washed over her.

"I never wanted to shoot him." Bellamy sounded sad.

"I know."

Bellamy paused. "I'm glad you're here Clarke. On the Ark we would have never crossed paths. Unless I was cleaning on your station or something." Bellamy laughed darkly. "But I would have never had the opportunity to get to know you and see how amazing you are." Bellamy was now looking at her.

Clarke looked at him. Her face suddenly felt hot and her mouth felt dry. She looked in to his dark warm eyes. She could get lost in his eyes for days she determined. In the firelight he had never looked so handsome to Clarke. She forced herself to speak seeing Bellamy shift awkwardly.

"Although I don't want to inflate your already large ego, you are not some janitor Bellamy. You are our leader." 'And I would follow you anywhere' Clarke finished in her head. She took a deep breath and knew she had to be honest about her feelings. "Bellamy, you're a good person. You should give yourself more credit. Plus you're like in my top 10 favorite people on earth." Clarke cursed herself mentally. She was such a dork. Why couldn't she just say she cared for him, that she was starting to like him more and more?

"Top 10? Really?" Bellamy raised his eyebrow at her.

Since Clarke had committed to the lame way she was discussing this.

"Maybe even top 5." Clarke said quieter, she hoped he understood.

Instead of laughing at her, Bellamy kissed the back of her hand he was holding.

"I like that. You know I'm going for the number one spot." He looked at her intently. Clarke couldn't help but smile so big it hurt her cheeks. He understood her completely.

Right then she had the sudden urge to kiss him, but she knew once she did that there would be no holding back. She was thankful that Bellamy was being sweet with his touches. There was no pressure for anything more. She had gotten burned before and she was going to take her time this time round. Clarke leaned back on the log, she could stay like this forever with her hand in his. It was the peace she needed.

"I want to learn how to swim." Clarke said falling back into their previous conversation.

"Even after Octavia was attacked by a giant lizard-snake thing?" Bellamy asked.

"Well obviously I'd like to swim in non-creature infested waters."

"I'd like that too. Someday we'll have all the time we want to do these things."

Clarke enjoyed his optimism, whether it was real or just for the moment. She appreciated it. It was nice to talk about normal stuff rather than the serious and depressing topics that usually dominate their conversations. He could help her get her mind of the problems but at the same time when dealing with problems she didn't want anyone else at her side. She enjoyed his large warm hand around her smaller one. She wanted to talk to him all night but exhaustion was creeping over her. Her ribs throbbed as she focused on her own heartbeat. The rhythm rocked her to sleep.

**Bellamy**

Bellamy had just closed his eyes starting to drift to sleep when a twig snapping shook him wide awake. He popped up looking for the source of the sound. Octavia appeared out from behind a tree. She was tired he could tell. He went to get up and realized he was still holding Clarke's hand. He didn't want to move but Octavia needed rest. Bellamy slowly got up letting go of Clarke's hand. She was still leaning against the log with her head facing the sky. Knowing that her neck would hurt in the morning if he left her there he gently laid Clarke on her uninjured side covering her up with both of their blankets.

"Get some sleep O. You look like hell." He teased.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Octavia said but paused before she laid down. "Giving in isn't a bad thing Bell."

He raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"I know you worry that caring for other people will make you vulnerable and yes I'm hurting and going out of my mind not knowing whether Lincoln is dead or alive but….it's worth it."

Bellamy had been so caught up in Clarke that he hadn't thought about what it looked like to Octavia but he was glad she didn't seem to mind. She had really grown up on him.

"Thanks O."

Bellamy kept the fire going through the night for the two girls, _his _two girls. He chuckled to himself because he knew Clarke would have something to say something about that. She was strong and independent. He knew she could take care of herself but that doesn't mean she should have to all the time. Bellamy looked over at Octavia noticing how much younger she looked sleeping. Her face was peaceful with no worries. He wishes he could take her pain away. Like when she was a little girl with a boo boo and nothing helped unless Bellamy gave it a gave it a kiss or two. He had trusted Lincoln to take his sister during the grounder attack. If that wasn't some form of approval he didn't know what was. He could hear Octavia's heart breaking in her voice when she told him that Lincoln had been taken by reapers. He didn't like the idea of any man with his sister but one that was willing to die for his sister couldn't be all that bad. He hoped for his sister's sake that Lincoln was alive and that by some miracle they would cross paths again.

Bellamy's gaze shifted to the girl who challenged him at every opportunity, frustrated him beyond belief, but at the same time had been his rock through everything making him a better man. As the fire light danced across her face Bellamy thought of their journey to where they were now. In the beginning he had made assumptions about the privileged princess and he was sure she had done the same with him.

They clashed from day one. First it was the wristbands. She wanted order, to help the people of the Ark to return to earth, while Bellamy was trying to save himself and protect Octavia convincing the mass of teens to remove them with a 'whatever hell you want' philosophy. He remembers catching her in the animal trap, looking down at her he knew then that he would never deliberately hurt her.

Then he had wrongly blamed her for the situation with Murphy. They had both made mistakes in handling that problem and unfortunately they lost a young life in the process. His heart still ached for Charlotte and Wells who got caught up in the sad mess. Bellamy never thought his words to Charlotte would lead to the death of someone.

During the torture of Lincoln he had wanted to protect her from the ugliness of it all. She didn't need that on her conscious but she had stayed. He knew it was for Finn but he hoped another reason was for their partnership. Afterwards he could tell she already placed the guilt on her shoulders. He tried to tell her that who they are and who they need to be survive are very different things. He had tried to convince himself of that as well.

Bellamy knew that his feelings started to change when Clarke had been there for him although he was going to abandon the camp. She saw him raw and broken, and didn't run. She risked her life when Dax was going to kill him. Just when he'd given up, he saw Clarke in danger and a fire lit inside of him, a fire that slowly built over time for the blond haired girl. She had brought him back in more ways than one that night. Back to the camp and back from the self-pity wallowing he had been in. Clarke didn't stop there she got Chancellor Jaha to pardon him for his crime. He didn't even know how to act after that because no one had ever done anything like that for him before.

When the sickness hit the camp Clarke had been one of the first affected. He was ready to kill Murphy then and there for getting Clarke sick. He felt helpless. He couldn't do anything for her. Then he had gotten sick and Clarke was there by his side. He knew he didn't deserve her kindness.

When she went missing there was an assumption that she was with Finn he had comforted Raven like any other naked girl in his tent. After learning they were taken by grounders Bellamy felt instantly sick to his stomach. He was a piece of shit. Clarke would have gone after him immediately doing what it took to protect the camp and she was convinced that the camp needed Bellamy. He hadn't done the same. When Murphy was trying to kill him, his mind flashed to those he would miss. Octavia. His dead mother. And Clarke.

The last argument had been over whether to leave or stay and fight. There was no right answer. She won first but it was too late. They had to fight. She had come up with the brilliant idea to use the rocket fuel to fry the grounders. He remembers hearing her scream his name as he was taking a beating. He knew it was too late for him and he was proud that she had done the right thing. She saved lives. He examined the cuts on Clarke's delicate face. She'd been through hell and she fought her way out. Bellamy doubted he would've been able to do the same.

The hours slipped away, Clarke began to stir and Bellamy couldn't take his eyes off her. His brown eyes meet her striking blue ones. He feels like she can see his soul. Clarke gives him a small sleepy smile. He looks away, mildly embarrassed to be caught staring. Bellamy didn't get embarrassed easily but Clarke had proven time and time again she affected him differently than anyone else. He felt as though she could tell he had been staring and thinking about her the whole night, so he begins to talk.

"The last time I saw you, you were closing the drop ship door."

Clarke immediately held her head down guilt and sadness radiating off of her.

"It had to be done." He reassured her, making eye contact in effort to show her he meant it.

Clarke slowly lifted herself up to a sitting position facing Bellamy.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"It's okay. I'll sleep when we find Finn." He worried about what they would find when they did. "You haven't seen him, Clarke. Losing you, the others, the war, it changed him. He executed the grounder that drew us the map. Pulled the trigger without even blinking and walked away." He hated being the one to tell her this. He knew she cared for Finn and it would hurt her to see him now.

"That doesn't sound like Finn." She said quietly.

"No, it doesn't. I saw what he was capable of, and still I let him go with Murphy and two automatic rifles." Bellamy was angry with himself. He made the wrong decision he knew it. He was responsible.

"I'm sure that had to be done, too." Clarke was comforting him. Of course she was, she had the biggest heart of anyone he knew.

"When we got back to the dropship and no one was there, we assumed it was the grounders." He tried to explain how they got to this point.

"Of course you did. You couldn't have known it was the Mountain Men. No one could have."

Bellamy's mind drifted to the others now in danger at Mt. Weather.

"How long until chocolate cake turns into being hung upside down and drained for their blood?" Bellamy's stomach twisted in knots.

"I don't know, but we don't have much time." Clarke's features show uncertainty and fear but it smoothed out with determination. Bellamy admired her.

"Okay. First we find Finn, then our people in Mt. Weather." Bellamy felt more confident with Clarke. She did something to him. She probably didn't even realize how much she influenced him, for the better.

"And Lincoln." Octavia spoke up, obviously listening to their conversation. "I think we've slept long enough." Bellamy shook his head at his headstrong little sister. He knew he couldn't say no to her. He would do to protect them both and fight to get their people back, even Lincoln.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the wait! I know I'm terrible! I will try much harder to update more often. I'm hoping to have at least one chapter a week from here on out. Thank you for all your comments! **

**This is the beginning of the missing two days between 2x05 and 2x06.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-KJ**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Clarke<strong>

Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia walked in the early morning light as a giant statue of a man sitting appeared. Clarke looked around for any evidence of a village. There was none. She shared a confused look with Bellamy when Clarke saw the sadness in Octavia's eyes. Octavia broke down and told them how she couldn't save Lincoln. Bellamy pulled his sister into his arms and comforted her. Clarke's heart ached for the girl. Feeling helpless is the worst feeling Clarke could think of. Bellamy kept rubbing Octavia's back whispering kind words in her ear. Clarke felt as though she was intruding on their moment so took a few steps giving them space. She thought back to Bellamy when they first landed and the one in front of her didn't compute. She was glad that he really wasn't the guy he had tried so hard to be. He had a heart. Octavia was lucky to have him. Bellamy saw himself as a monster but with moments like this how could he believe that? Clarke wanted to convince him that he was worth it. She just had no idea how.

Octavia composed herself and directed them towards the village.

"It's not too far this way." Octavia had quickly replaced the sadness on her face with determination.

Within seconds of them walking again they heard gunshots. Clarke had a sickening feeling wash over her. Nothing good came from gunshots. The three of them ran towards the noise. The small village emerged through the trees. Bellamy and Octavia stopped ahead of her at the tree line. Clarke stepped between them following their eyes when she saw the massacre in front of them. The cold sickening feeling returned tenfold and punched her in the stomach. She found Finn standing there shooting. When he looked up the shooting stopped. There were bodies lying every so feet leading to him. Clarke felt her feet moving but had no control. She approached slowly trying to make sense of the scene. As she got closer she had hoped that these would be vicious warriors attacking Finn and Murphy but they weren't. They were too old or too young to be soldiers. She looked in a pen-like area where women and children cowering in fear and crying. Octavia ran past her kneeling with a grounder that looked as though he recognized her. A young boy with lifeless eyes laid in the man's hands.

Clarke finally brought her eyes to meet Finn's. She almost didn't recognize him. He looked crazed and yet peaceful at the same time. He took a step towards her and she stepped back.

"I found you." Finn said as if he had just rescued her from some danger.

Clarke shook her head. This couldn't be happening. Maybe Murphy had done this, but no she had seen it with her own eyes. Finn killed these people. She felt Bellamy at her side. Finn took another step towards her pleading.

"Clarke."

Bellamy stepped in front of her to block his path.

"Finn stop." He held a hand up. He wasn't his usual harsh self with orders. Even Bellamy was in shock at what had happened. Maybe he feared what Finn might do to them. Bellamy slowly took the gun from his hands. Keeping him at arm's length from Clarke.

Clarke's mind went in overdrive. If this happened because of one of them they had to do something. She ignored Finn's pleas and checked the injured. The boy with the man and Octavia was cold to the touch. She checked his pulse anyway. Nothing. He was dead. She shook her head to Octavia and moved to the next body.

Clarke didn't know how long she spent tending to the injured but it felt like a really bad dream. No matter what she did she felt like there was no winning. There were five dead in total. Several others injured. She worked together with the man Octavia knew, the village's healer Nyko, on a small child. Clarke couldn't keep her hands from shaking as she tried to remove the bullet from the young girl's leg. They got lucky. The bullet was deep in her thigh but missed her femoral artery. Clarke had no idea if the wound would be able to stay clean as she healed or what permanent damage had been done.

It was late afternoon when Clarke finally stopped and took a breath. It almost hurt to breath and not because of her ribs this time. Nausea swept over her violently and she immediately ran behind the hut she had exited. She retched behind a tree until her throat was raw. Clarke spit blood. Her retching turned into screaming. She screamed out in anger letting all her frustrations out as tears started to burn her eyes. She screamed until she couldn't any longer. She fell to her knees in exhaustion and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She heard footsteps praying that it wouldn't be one person in particular. She crawled away from the tree where she left her stomach contents and settled back sitting with her arms resting on her knees. She looked up and saw it was Bellamy walking towards her. Clarke was relieved. He didn't say anything but sat down next her and handed her his canteen. Clarke poured water in her mouth careful not to touch the mouthpiece. She swished water around in her mouth and leaned over away from Bellamy to spit the bile taste out of her mouth. She greedily drank the water the second time. It felt like ice on her hot raw throat. She then poured some on her hands in a halfhearted attempt to wash away the blood from the villagers.

Clarke slowly caught her breath. "Thank you." She almost whispered her voice was weak.

Bellamy nodded but kept silent.

"Where is he?" Clarke asked and wondered who was with him.

"He's tied up to a tree over there." Bellamy gestured to another side of the village. "Murphy is with him."

Clarke had such a hard time swallowing everything. She was angry. No she was pissed.

"This is so fucked up!"

She couldn't hold her anger anymore. It wasn't directed at Bellamy but she needed to vent because she didn't know how she would react with Finn.

"He killed innocent people! Just fucking shot them! I don't understand."

Clarke put her head in her hands grabbing her hair.

"All because he was looking for me."

Clarke popped up and found Bellamy's eyes.

"And he had the fucking nerve to say 'I found you'. Um excuse me asshole we found you. Shooting people! Fucking piece of shit. He has some gall. Like I can't even wrap my head around his thinking. But…" Clarke paused deflating a bit.

"It's all my fault." Clarke didn't have time to look back down because Bellamy's hands held her face. He looked at her fiercely.

"This is not your fault you hear me? Finn pulled the trigger, I'm the one who gave him the guns and let him go. There is no part where you did anything wrong." Bellamy was angry too.

"You had no idea he would do something like this." Clarke said reaching up to hold one of his hands on her face, which he tried to drop but Clarke kept a firm grasp on his hand.

"But I saw him unraveling. He shot the grounder in the bunk. I knew he was changing. Different." Clarke saw guilt and sadness in his brown eyes.

"Finn pulled the trigger." Clarke said to him but also to herself. They had no way of stopping this tragedy but it still didn't make her feel better.

Bellamy nodded but Clarke knew he wasn't letting anything go. Bellamy stood up and helped Clarke get to her feet. She was woozy and swayed a bit. One of his hands grounded her by holding her waist. Clarke grabbed his arms to remain sturdy. But her hands landed on his biceps. She felt heat in her body immediately and she was lightheaded again but for totally different reasons.

"You okay?" Bellamy looked at her with concern.

Clarke straightened up and took control of her body.

"I'm good." She broke the embrace and started to walk back through the village. Bellamy caught up to her quickly.

"We need to leave." Bellamy said quietly.

Clarke looked around. There was nothing else to be done. Bellamy was right they needed to leave. It was dangerous to stay, others from the village could return any moment and take revenge.

Clarke walked to the healer Nyko.

"I wish there was more I could do, but we have to go now."

The healer kept guarded eyes and simply nodded. Clarke continued.

"We understand that what Finn has done cannot be fixed but we will deal with him. We have more people. He will be held responsible for his actions. There will be justice." Clarke tried to sound strong but she knew she sounded questionable at best.

When it looked like the healer wasn't going to say anything in return Clarke turned to leave but he caught her arm.

"Thank you." He paused. "For your help. The young girl wouldn't have made it without you. I have never performed such an act." He said quietly referring to Clarke performing makeshift surgery retrieving the bullet.

Clarke nodded and tried to blink away the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'm so sorry." She hoped he understood that this was not what any of them wanted, even Finn.

At that they all packed up. Octavia talked to the healer but Clarke couldn't hear what was said but Octavia did hug him. Clarke assumed it had to do with Lincoln. Clarke swung her backpack on her back and slung her gun around her. She couldn't bring herself to hold it though. There had been enough killing that day.

Bellamy shouted orders.

"Okay we're headed back to the Ark camp. Murphy take the rear."

As they walked back to the Ark the sky darkened with the twilight but also with what looked like a nasty storm. The thunder rumbled closer and closer. Bellamy appeared next to Clarke.

"We won't make it before dark or before the storm."

Clarke couldn't stand sleeping near Finn tonight. Clarke felt nothing.

"We keep moving." Clarke barely recognized her own voice, it was dark and menacing.

Bellamy nodded. They kept moving.

**Bellamy**

The group got lucky. The rain was hard but the temperature didn't drop too much and the wind was moderate. They marched for hours back to the Ark camp. Bellamy knew that continuing the walk in the rain that someone was probably going to be sick or they could have gotten lost but he couldn't bring himself to tell Clarke no. When they returned to the camp Clarke and Bellamy decided to wait till the next day to discuss the situation with her mother but Murphy agreed to stay close to Finn. Bellamy couldn't believe that he was trusting Murphy but even Murphy was affected by what happened at the village. Clarke bee-lined for the latrines before he could say anything to her. After making sure Octavia and the others were settled he headed to his tent.

Bellamy had just shrugged off his jacket and was working on unlacing his boots when Clarke ducked inside. She stood there soaking wet but said nothing. Bellamy just stood up and pulled her into his arms. She held him for dear life. Bellamy held her as long as she needed. After several minutes Clarke slowly pulled away.

"Could I..?" She didn't finish her sentence but her eye's flickered to his bed. Bellamy followed her eyes.

"Of course. Whatever you need, Princess." Bellamy sat back down on his bed and continued to undress. Clarke sat beside him following suit. Clarke removed her jacket and her boots. Bellamy had removed his boots and his shirt. He stood to unbuckle his pants but paused finding Clarke's eyes. She nodded.

"Yeah we need to remove all our wet clothes so we don't get sick." Clarke said and then continued removing her clothes until she was only in a damp bra and underwear. Bellamy stripped to his boxers and slipped into the bed first. He stared at the tent ceiling while Clarke finished laying out their clothes to dry and turned off the lamp on the makeshift table. She then crawled next to Bellamy.

Bellamy didn't move for few moments but then Clarke shivered and he immediately rolled onto his side and held Clarke in his arms. She relaxed and snuggled back into him.

"Mmm you're warm." Clarke mumbled

Bellamy chuckled. His hands rubbed up and down her arms to create more warmth. Clarke felt like ice. One of his hands brushed something on the inside of her right arm. Clarke flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry." Bellamy paused but lightly brushed his fingers over the now forming scab. "What is this from?"

"Mt. Weather. Stupidly cut it on the glass when I broke of out the white room. It's probably going to scar worse because I ripped the stitches to get into medical."

"You ripped your own stitches out?"

"Had to get into medical some way and a fake headache wasn't going to cut it."

Bellamy couldn't believe how strong she was. She would absolutely do anything for their people. Bellamy squeezed her just a little tighter.

"Remind me never to mess with you again." Bellamy couldn't see but hoped that brought a smile to her face.

"That's right. Fear me."

Bellamy and Clarke both laughed. They fell into a comfortable silence listening to the rain outside. Bellamy was very aware that there were only a few articles of clothing between his body and Clarke's but for the first time maybe ever he put someone's feelings before his bodily reactions. Clarke needed him to just be there. Sex would complicate things and he was determined to be whatever she needed. Doesn't mean it didn't cross his mind a few times through the night.

Early morning shined through the tent causing Bellamy to stir. He felt something warm on his arm and he turned seeing Clarke curled up into his side. Her face was scrunched up in pain. Bellamy took his free hand brushed hair out of her face and held her to him. He wished he could take away her pain and worries. In the light he could see the bruises and cuts that covered her body. On her right arm the cut on her inside of her forearm and further up her arm the stitches from being shot by the guard when they thought she had been a grounder. The bruises on her side were turning a nasty yellow.

Clarke began to stir and Bellamy was afraid he had been caught staring. Clarke moaned as she slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position. Her eyes were still closed for few moments as she took deep breaths. Bellamy remained lying down entranced in her beauty in the morning light. Her golden curls were a mess down her back. Bellamy had to resist running his hands through the tangles. Clarke then became rigid and her eyes flew open. She looked panicked looking around the tent. Bellamy assumed that she didn't recognize where she was. He sat up and gently touched her shoulder.

"Hey you're okay. You slept here with me last night."

Clarke turned to him and her big beautiful eyes seemed to get bigger. She shook her head to say no and held a hand over her mouth. She turned from him and reached for a bucket that had been upside down used as a makeshift chair. She leaned over the edge of the cot and puked into the bucket.

Bellamy lightly rubbed her back as she continued to retch into the bucket. He crawled out of the cot careful not to bump her and found their water canteen which was empty.

"I'm going to go get you some water." Bellamy said as he quickly threw on his pants and boots and rushed out of the tent.

When he returned he found her lying down with an arm draped over her face. She spoke first.

"I am so sorry."

Bellamy was taken back.

"Why?"

"It's not pleasant to wake up to someone puking in your tent." Clarke peeked up at him from under her arm.

Bellamy scoffed.

"There are worse ways. Here drink some water."

After a few moments Bellamy finally asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sick?"

Clarke touched her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I don't feel feverish. I doubt it. My body is just reacting to all the stress." She started to get off the cot but Bellamy stopped her with his hands on her shoulders. "What are you doing?" Clarke was confused.

"You need to rest."

"We need to deal with Finn."

"I can handle it. You need to take care of yourself first. Plus your mom will want talk to them too."

Clarke looked up at him with sad tired eyes but said nothing.

"We're partners remember?" Bellamy said as he cupped her face. "Now rest. That's an order." He said teasingly.

Clarke groaned but did lie back down and within a few moments she was fast asleep. Bellamy took the bucket, washed it out, and set it back by the cot just in case along with the water canteen. He took a few moments to watch her sleep. He tried to understand when exactly things had changed and how now his happiness depended on the girl before him. He had no idea how to handle this. He had never felt this way before. He never worried about other's feelings except for Octavia. He knew Clarke was battling many emotions and most of them pertaining to Finn. Bellamy knew that Finn and Clarke had grown close in the first few days and when he lied she pulled away. She wasn't the type to knowingly hurt someone and Bellamy saw the change when Raven arrived. But what Finn had done in the village Bellamy knew it was tearing her apart. She blamed herself and Bellamy wished he could take away her guilt for her. It wasn't her fault. Bellamy gave Finn the gun and let him go. He knew Finn was losing a grasp on who he was and would do anything to get Clarke back. Bellamy wanted to find Clarke and the others just as much but Clarke had become his conscience. He asked himself way too often in those days apart, 'What would Clarke do?'

Throughout that day he had run interference for Clarke so she could rest. He took the angry lectures from Abby and the angry blonde guard Byrne for leaving the camp against their orders. He explained what had happened in the village to Abby but told her that she should wait to discuss it with Clarke before doing anything. He told everyone that Clarke was exhausted and resting but left out the fact of her getting sick that morning. When he returned back to the tent later that afternoon she was up and getting dressed.

"Feeling any better?" Bellamy asked as she put her shirt on. He couldn't help looking at her stomach and hips as she pulled the shirt on over her head.

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks Bellamy." She answered softly and looked up at him. She weakly smiled at him and then her face hardened. She pulled her jacket on and walked towards him. "We've got work to do."

All Bellamy could do was nod and follow her out of the tent. Clarke was such a force and he would follow her anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

**I wrote this chapter today and couldn't wait to put it up. I did my best editing, sorry if there are glaring mistakes. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**I don't own anything.**

**-KJ**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Clarke<strong>

Clarke took a deep breath before she entered the medical station to talk to her mom. She still didn't know what she was going to say about everything, let alone what she felt about it but she couldn't avoid this conversation any longer. She entered and found Abby stitching a wound on a young man. It looked like he had cut himself deep on his leg.

"Don't forget to use the seaweed I showed you." Clarke said as she handed her mom a bowl of crushed seaweed.

Abby looked at Clarke for moment before taking the bowl.

"Yes, of course. Thank you Clarke."

Clarke felt awkward with her own mother. As Abby finished with the young man, Clarke almost dreaded to be alone with her, but before she could gather her thoughts the young man was limping out of the room. Abby had her back to her as she washed her hands when Abby spoke up.

"Bellamy said you were resting and no one was to bother you. He was quite demanding actually. Didn't know I would have to have permission to see my own daughter."

Clarke rolled her eyes at her mom's passive aggressiveness.

"Bellamy is good leader, mom. He just wanted me to get rest since I keep puking." Clarke regretted saying anything the second it left her mouth.

Abby turned and rushed to her evaluating her vitals and checking her forehead for a fever.

"How often are you getting sick? Any other symptoms?"

"Mom. I'm fine." Clarke's voice held a little too much venom than she meant.

"Wait a minute." Abby paused. "How did Bellamy know you were getting sick? Is that where you slept last night? With him?"

Clarke couldn't keep the red from creeping up her neck to her cheeks.

"Yes but it was so late when we returned that.."

Abby cut her off.

"Clarke, are you sleeping with Bellamy?"

Clarke groaned.

"I slept with him in the same tent one night, mom. We have more important things to discuss."

"Clarke you know what I meant. Are you having sex with Bellamy?"

"No mom! Seriously?"

"Well Clarke I have to ask. Have you had sex with anyone since landing?"

Clarke realized that her mom thought she was pregnant.

"I'm not pregnant mom."

"That's not an answer."

"Yeah okay mom. I've had sex. Once! With Finn. But I am not pregnant!"

"How do you know sweetie?" Abby's voice was suddenly soft.

"When I was in Mount Weather I had my cycle. Plus the implant is supposed to work for years."

Abby nodded at Clarke but didn't say anything so Clarke nervously started to ramble.

"I'm serious mom. And out of everything they gave me white pants to wear! Ridiculous. Whoever thought white pants were a good idea should be slapped. I will say the resources they have at Mount Weather made it much more bearable than being in the woods on your period." Clarke kept wringing her hands.

"So you're not pregnant?" Abby asked.

Clarke shook her head. For her mom being a doctor she was really thick at the moment.

"No. It's just from stress. Can we please discuss more important matters?"

"Yes." Abby took a step back away from Clarke. "What happened at the village?"

Clarke told her mom everything she knew about what had happened. She talked about the injured, the other grounders Bellamy told her they had encountered before, and her dad's watch. She tried to give her mom some perspective on all the encounters they had with the grounders since the landing. Anya. Lincoln. She tried to give her as much information as possible so that a fair and just decision could be made.

Clarke finished by saying, "We've all been through a lot here mom. Things that teens should never have to deal with."

"You're right. I have to ask Clarke what would you do with him?"

Clarke knew she would have to answer this question but it was also surprising that her mom was essentially asking for Clarke's advice. She took a few moments to think before answering.

"Honestly, I hope for mercy. Finn is not the same person he was when we landed. None of us are. But he murdered innocent grounders causing us more problems with the grounders. Peace seems like an impossibility now and for that he should be punished. I would let him live but he would be forced to work on the camp in whatever capacity saw fit. He shouldn't have access to weapons either." Clarke took a couple deep breaths and hoped that her mother took her opinion into consideration.

"Thank you Clarke. I know this is hard considering your relationship with Finn."

"He's my friend." Clarke had no idea why she emphasized that they were just friends but she did.

"We will hold a council meeting and then hold Finn and John Murphy for questioning." Abby headed out the door but stopped. "Clarke, I am so proud of you. I know this has been hard for you. I thought you should know, you are 18 now and will be considered an adult but you are still my daughter. My baby girl."

"I missed my birthday. I totally forgot." Clarke said very quietly.

"Yeah it was 2 weeks ago. Happy Belated Birthday Clarke." Abby stepped towards Clarke to hug her. Clarke let her but couldn't bring herself to hug back considering the awkward conversation they had. So Abby finished the hug and moved out of the room.

"Hey mom! Wait up." Clarke called and stopped her in the door to outside. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"To what?" Abby asked.

"Treating me and the rest of the hundred like adults." Clarke gave her mom the most stern glare she could muster to show how serious she was. She was pleasantly surprised to be asked about the incident and her opinion on how to handle it but she also knew her mom was desperate to get back in Clarke's good graces. Abby only nodded at this and walked away. Clarke rubbed her hand down her face. There were so many stressful things on earth like trying to keep everyone alive but her mother was a contender for being the worst.

Clarke grabbed some nuts and berries and headed to the engineering station to find Raven. As she got closer she heard a familiar voice bickering with another that she didn't recognize. She knocked on the metal door frame to announce her presence. Raven turned and rushed towards Clarke.

"Clarke! I heard you were back." Raven gave Clarke a tight hug and Clarke hugged back. She was relieved that Raven was so welcoming.

"Yeah. We marched through the night. Then I had to talk to my mom." Clarke felt the room get slightly awkward at the indirect mention of Finn. Clarke was busy cursing herself in her head when a throat clearing shook her out of it.

"We never officially met the last time you were here." A tall guy with light brown shaggy hair and a goatee walked around a work bench and held out his hand to her. "I'm Wick."

"Hi I'm Clarke. Thank you for helping us get out before." Clarke shook his hand. Wick smirked which made Clarke think of another smirk she wished to see right now.

"Of course. I got to keep my mechanic happy. Plus from the way Raven talks about you, you'll be my new boss in no time."

Clarke looked at Raven who seemed like she was semi-embarrassed but returned a smile.

"Well I have to meet with Sinclair with some communication ideas. See you ladies later." With that Wick headed out of the room with a bow.

After he was gone Clarke spoke.

"He's..uhh…interesting." Clarke laughed. Raven rolled her eyes.

"He's so fucking weird." Clarke and Raven laughed even harder. Clarke was so grateful for moments like these. Raven got back to work on some of their walkie talkies and Clarke took a seat on a stool.

Clarke didn't want to dampen the mood but she had to ask.

"Have you seen Finn?"

Raven sighed but answered.

"Yeah. He was a zombie this morning. I don't think he even tried to sleep. It was made more awkward with Murphy hovering."

"Sorry about that." Clarke said referring to Murphy.

"It's fine. You were there, I wasn't. I trust you."

Clarke was taken aback by the comment. Raven continued to talk.

"Something has snapped in him Clarke, but that doesn't mean it's your fault."

Here Raven was comforting Clarke when Clarke was the 'other woman' that Finn was looking for and at the same time Clarke was mad at Finn for putting them in this position.

"Raven." Clarke said tentatively. "Thanks for everything. I mean you've been so understanding of the whole thing with me and Finn when you could've kicked my ass. I would not have blamed you either."

Raven butt in.

"Clarke you didn't know. Finn is the one who needed the ass kicking." Clarke noted the past tense but continued.

"I know but still. And now you had surgery on your spine without any pain meds. You kept our camp and now this camp running with anything you can. We wouldn't have gotten this far without you. I really need you to know I appreciate everything. I really hope we can friends." Clarke felt like a dork but she had to say it.

Raven laughed and Clarke instantly felt stupid.

"Clarke we are friends dummy. You're our fearless leader. I am glad we met minus the circumstances." Raven chuckled.

Clarke smiled back wholeheartedly. Clarke never had many girlfriends. Wells was her best friend but he had never understood her fully.

"How is your leg by the way? It looks like you're getting around way better." Clarke gestured to her leg.

"It's good for a bum leg. Wick actually designed this brace but of course I made some much needed improvements. It allows me to move. I can't run yet but I'll get there."

They fell into a comfortable silence as Raven tinkered with her project and Clarke ate her small meal. Clarke was thinking about her conversation with her mom. Clarke hesitated thinking it was too early in their brand new friendship but said what was on her mind anyway.

"So my mom thought I was pregnant."

Raven laughed for a few moments but quieted and asked.

"Are you?"

"Uh hell no. I just keep throwing up. It's just nerves and stress. I'm fine. But that conversation almost killed me. So awkward. She thought it was Bellamy's."

"Oh my god!"

Then both of them burst into laughter. Raven had tears in eyes and Clarke had trouble staying on the stool she was sitting on. Clarke felt a heat in her stomach when thinking about Bellamy and then to think having sex and then child with him; it made Clarke dizzy.

"I know can you imagine?" Clarke said as Raven continued to laugh.

"Imagine what?" Clarke jumped at the deep husky voice and turned to see Bellamy as if on cue. Raven just laughed harder but Clarke could only muster a half-hearted chuckle as she found her breathing labored. She told herself to get it together.

"Oh nothing." Clarke mumbled. Raven picked up on Clarke's sudden nervousness.

"Just something embarrassing about Wick."

Bellamy eyed the two girls for a few moments and Clarke looked anywhere but those deep chocolate brown eyes. Bellamy just shrugged and leaned against the table next to Clarke and crossed his muscular arms across his chest.

"Feeling better Princess?" He asked looking down at her.

Clarke could only nod as she nibbled on the last of her nuts.

"How did the talk go with your mom?"

Clarke was relieved that they topic was back to business. This she could handle. She told both Bellamy and Raven what her mother and she had discussed, including her recommendation. Raven looked appreciative and Bellamy just nodded in agreement with a stern look on his face. Clarke began discussing ideas for the trip to Mount Weather. She wanted nothing more than to get the 47 back. She had nightmares of Jasper and Monty hanging upside down being drained. She couldn't let that happen.

As they discussed the changes to the walkie talkies Raven had been working on a tall slender dark headed girl appeared in the doorway. Raven stopped talking and looked up at her.

"Bellamy?" The girl squeaked. Clarke didn't like how she said his name.

Bellamy stood up awkwardly and Clarke wondered why he was acting funny.

"Hi, uhh…" Bellamy obviously didn't know her name.

"Mel" The girl answered.

"Mel." Bellamy repeated. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thank you. I'm glad you're back. I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life." Mel stepped forward and touched Bellamy's forearm. Clarke felt her stomach clench and told herself that it was just the stress again. Clarke then caught Raven's eyes and shared a look. It definitely said 'Who the hell is this bitch'. Clarke had to bite her lip not to laugh out loud.

Bellamy turned causing Mel's arm to fall to her side.

"Mel is the only survivor from the factory station crash." Bellamy said to Clarke and Raven.

"Wow lucky girl." Raven said with a sassy smile on her face but Mel didn't seem to notice.

Clarke hadn't recognized the girl in front of her. When Clarke saw Bellamy that day she didn't notice anything or anyone else. But now as the girl stood in front of her clean Clarke had to admit she was cute, which immediately made Clarke dislike her even more.

"Lucky Bellamy was there to save me off that cliff." She smiled and moved closer to Bellamy.

Clarke was definitely going to puke. She caught Raven rolling her eyes. The girl was oblivious to the other two girls' reactions though, with her focus 100% on Bellamy.

"I actually have a favor to ask of you." Mel said looking up at Bellamy through her eyelashes. "I've finally been released by Chancellor Griffin from medical but I don't have anywhere to sleep."

Clarke was moving off of her stool before she knew it and headed behind the table by Raven. She played it off by looking at the parts on Raven's table, even though she had no idea what any of it did. This Mel girl had no shame. Clarke's mind went to the night before. She had stayed in Bellamy's tent and they both were practically naked. She knows that it was for practical reasons and that Bellamy was comforting her. He was her partner through and through but Clarke had to tell herself that didn't mean that there were romantic feelings there. Sure they cared about each other but by the looks of scene in front of her, she had to get over whatever crush she had developed on Bellamy. Which if she was honest with herself it so much more than a crush. She had to focus on their jobs.

Bellamy spoke bringing Clarke out of her thoughts.

"I uhh could help put up a tent for you."

Clarke and Raven both caught the second of disappointment on her face but she replaced with a smile and curled her arm with Bellamy's pulling him out of the room.

"Oh Bellamy that would be amazing. **You're** amazing. Thank you."

Bellamy shot Clarke a look of confusion and one that said 'help me'. Clarke wondered if Bellamy would go back to his old ways. Maybe this girl just wasn't his type. Maybe she was. She thought back to the night they held hands and talked. She remembered him kissing her hand. She had told him indirectly that she liked him. Maybe she had been too vague and he was being playful and cocky joking with her about being her favorite. Then her face got hot when she thought of how they slept next to each other and the feeling of his strong chest against her back. His strong arms kept her anchored last night. She had to admit she slept really good next to him. She stared at their retreating backs. They could hear Mel's giggle fading away. Clarke didn't know what to think but she did know she would have to find another place to sleep tonight.

"Can you say trying too hard?" Raven joked.

Clarke tried to muster a laugh.

"Hey Raven. Can I crash with you tonight?"

Raven was already back to work.

"Yeah of course. Don't want to be around your mom." Raven assumed. Clarke nodded because she was right and not mentioning the other person she was now avoiding. Raven tinkered for a little bit but the light in the room was fading as the sun set. She put stuff down and smiled at Clarke.

"Let's get a drink."

Clarke was so thankful for Raven right now. There was nothing she could do about Finn or the 47 at Mount Weather tonight so why not have a drink or two with her new friend.

**Bellamy**

The next day Bellamy was not in a good mood. The day before he had helped that Mel girl set up her tent and got annoyed with her constant advances. The old Bellamy would have jumped at the chance for a night with the eager girl but he wasn't the old Bellamy. He remembered how Clarke moved away from him when Mel had insinuated sleeping together. He wished he would have said something to let Clarke know nothing was going to happen with the girl. He was just trying to help. After he built the tent for her he looked around for Clarke. He found her with Raven by one of the many fires set up throughout the camp. Her face was flushed from what Bellamy assumed was moonshine in her cup. She was giggling with Raven. He was glad she was feeling better and having a good time. She had been holding all the weight of everything on her shoulders. When he finally caught her eye the smile on her face slowly slipped into a thin line. Bellamy hated this reaction from Clarke. He didn't want to pull her away so he had just gone back to his tent alone. He waited up for hours hoping she would come in but she never did. Bellamy guessed he had only gotten a couple hours of sleep.

Bellamy headed to relieve Murphy of watching Finn but found that they both were being questioned by Clarke's mom and the rest of the new council so he found himself wondering. He was lost without a job to do. The guard were taking care of the security and fence. He suddenly missed Miller. He knew him and Clarke needed to discuss the plan for Mount Weather. He first went by the medical station to see if Clarke was there but it was empty. Then he went to the engineering station where he had seen her with Raven the day before, but he only found Raven and Wick arguing about something. They didn't even stop when he came in and sat on one the stools. When they finally stopped bickering Bellamy spoke up.

"Have you seen Clarke?" Bellamy fiddled with some piece of scrap that was in front of him.

Raven shrugged.

"Did you check medical?"

Bellamy just gave her a look. Of course he checked medical.

"Well this morning she was talking about gathering some more plants for her mom since she's the only one that knows what they need." Bellamy stiffened.

"Like she went outside of camp?" Clarke was so stubborn. Why didn't she come ask him to take her?

"Yeah that's where the plants are." Raven replied sarcastically.

Bellamy cursed whatever he did to deserve to be surrounded by women with such sharp tongues. He moved to get up but Raven stopped him.

"Hey she'll be fine. She can take care of herself. I need your help with something. Put this on the table. Gently."

Bellamy bit back his reply and lifted the large contraption from the floor to the table.

"Sooo… How's Mel?" Raven asked not looking at him but digging for tools.

"Wh-What?"

"You know Mel. The girl all over you yesterday. The one that propositioned you right in front of us."

Wick spoke up. "My man! Tell me your secrets." He was leaning back in a chair with his legs up on a table of the other side of the room.

"Sorry Wick I don't think any amount of coaching from Bellamy would help your game." Raven teased. "Plus Bellamy saved that girl's life. I guess that's reason enough to sleep with someone."

"I didn't sleep with her. I just helped with her tent." Bellamy almost growled.

"That's good." Raven said.

"And why's that good." Bellamy had to ask.

"Because I can tell there is something going on with you and Clarke. If you had been stupid enough to do something with that desperate chick it would have been bad news for you buddy." Raven shook a wrench at him.

"Wait..Does Clarke think something happened?" Bellamy was suddenly worried what Clarke thought about yesterday's awkward exchange between him and Mel.

"I'm trying to uphold our girl code right now but she said that she didn't have any claim on you but she hoped that you didn't do anything." Raven paused. Bellamy ran his hands through his hair frustrated. "Bellamy, you should know I told her about what happened between us."

Bellamy shot his head up looking Raven dead in the eye. He was upset but he knew it was only fair to Clarke that she know everything about him. He only wanted to be the one to tell her everything.

Wick spoke up. "What happened between you guys?"

Raven and Bellamy answered at the same time. "Nothing!"

Wick raised an eyebrow at the two but didn't push it. Raven continued.

"Look don't worry. I told her the situation. She was calm and understood. She still feels guilty about sleeping with Finn, which is ridiculous. But it wouldn't hurt if you talked to her or showed her that you're serious about her. You are serious about her right?"

Bellamy couldn't believe that he was talking about these things out loud with these people. The Wick guy he didn't even know and Raven well had been a one-time thing and now acquaintance. Before he could even nod Octavia walked in.

"Serious about who? Clarke?" Octavia smirked at him. It was like having a mirror but in girl form.

Seriously did everyone know he was crazy about Clarke? Bellamy just sank his head into his hands and tried to get control of his emotions. Octavia walked over and nudged him with her shoulder.

"She's back. I just saw her going to the medical station. She'll be alone for a while." Octavia said the last bit quietly for Bellamy only. Bellamy loved his sister to death but she was too much like him for her own good.

Bellamy mumbled 'thanks' and walked out of the room. He shoved his nervous hands into his pockets. He hated to admit but they were right. He needed to go talk to Clarke. This time he wouldn't hold back. He was going to tell her how he felt. Bellamy only hoped that he still had a chance to become Clarke's favorite person on earth.

When he got to the medical station, Octavia had been right she was by herself. Once he saw her long blonde hair his nervousness was gone but was replaced with desire. She had her back to him. She was busy removing plants and seaweed from several bags, laying it out to dry on the table. She turned and jumped at the sight of him.

"Fuck Bellamy!" She had one hand on her chest and the other was resting on her knife that she had on the table. "You can't just sneak up on people like that anymore. That's an easy way to get killed." Bellamy smirked. He loved when Clarke cursed. She had been so prim and proper but she had the mouth of a sailor these days. He ignored what she said.

"Heard you went out of the camp." Bellamy laughed when Clarke immediately rolled her eyes and got back to sorting her plants.

"I had a guard, even though I really didn't need him. He was so fucking loud stomping around. It would've been better if I had been by myself." Clarke got annoyed easily with other people. Bellamy was thankful he got to know her quirks.

"Of course you would have, Princess." Bellamy moved up behind her close enough that he breathed on her neck but they weren't touching. Bellamy's voice got low. "But you know what would have been better? If you had gotten me to go with you." Bellamy smiled when Clarke shivered.

Clarke's voice wavered only slightly when she spoke.

"I figured you were busy. You know having so many fans and what not." At that Bellamy took a step forward pushing flush against her back.

He whispered in her ear.

"Well I am a hero you know." Bellamy couldn't help but tease Clarke. He loved every second that they bantered and finally telling her his feelings wouldn't be any different. Clarke scoffed and pushed off of him turning to face him and took a step back but her back hit the table she had been working at. Bellamy took the opportunity to block her in by putting his hands on either side of her on the table behind her. Clarke's eye sparked with fire.

"I don't care what you do, or **who** you do Bellamy, as long you are focused when I need you to be." Clarke poked him in the chest repeatedly as if trying to dig her words into him.

"You don't mean that." He kept his smirk on his face but he was praying that he was right about all this.

"Oh I don't?! Well please enlighten me on what I mean then." Clarke was shouting in his face. Her cheeks were pink as she was getting worked up.

Bellamy was going for it. He began to slowly inch his face towards hers, keeping his eyes on her fiery blue ones the whole time.

"Well for starters." He leans in closer and places one light kiss near her left ear. He takes her gasp as a cue to continue. He kept his voice low.

"You do care what I do."

Kiss, left cheek.

"You like yelling at me."

Kiss, left temple.

"Telling me what to do."

Kiss, forehead.

"You like fighting with me."

Kiss, right temple.

"But you do care **who** I do."

Kiss, right ear. He pauses at her ear.

"Clarke, nothing happened."

His hands slowly left the table and moved to her hips. Bellamy wanted her to know how much he wanted her and only her. He was so close to her lips but he was going to tell her first.

Kiss, right cheek.

"There's only one girl I want."

Kiss, tip of her nose.

"Clarke." Bellamy said because Clarke's eyes had fluttered shut. She opened her eyes that were full of so much emotion but one that was clear was a matching desire. She bit on bottom lip and it took everything in Bellamy to not take her right then.

"I don't want anyone else. You're all I think about. When I thought you could be dead, I couldn't breathe. I never want to feel that way again. I want to be whatever you need but I want you Clarke. I need you."

Bellamy waited a second before moving to Clarke's lips, but before he could, Clarke beat him to it. Clarke reached up and grabbed the collar of his jacket pulling him down to her. Their lips crashed against each other. Bellamy didn't even notice the pain. It was better than any fantasy he ever had of her. Her lips were soft and warm and she tasted like mint and something sweet. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her pulling her soft body to his. Clarke's hands snaked their way to Bellamy's hair and pulled. Bellamy groaned at the sensation and Clarke took advantage of his parted lips. Her tongue met his and Bellamy felt like he was melting. Clarke was dominating his mouth with her kiss. Bellamy gave her a few moments before he turned the tables because her forcefulness had rushed all the blood to his crotch. She was so amazingly hot when she was in control.

Bellamy pulled away but kissed down her jawline and to her neck. He knew he found a sensitive spot by the way Clarke gasped and let her head fall back. With her off balance Bellamy grabbed her by her thighs lifting her and Clarke wrapped her legs around his waist. He set her on the table behind her. Some plants and bags fell to the floor but neither of them cared. Clarke moved her hands to his chest and then pushed his jacket off. Bellamy was more than willing to comply. He let his jacket fall off his arms and to the floor, he moved to do the same to Clarke's jacket. When the article clothing was removed Bellamy got a better view of Clarke's breasts where the cleavage showed a little bit in the v-neck blue shirt she had on.

Distracted Bellamy let Clarke take control once again as she grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. He growled in appreciation as she began to roll her hips on him. He knew she could feel his now very evident erection. Bellamy was only vaguely aware that someone could walk in at any moment. He felt Clarke's small hands underneath his shirt feeling at his abs. He couldn't help but get an ego boost as she moaned as her hands explored more muscles, lifting his shirt in the process. Bellamy had been in shape on the Ark but Earth had demanded so much more physically and he had the muscles to prove it. In return he let his hands roam Clarke's body. She was soft and curvy in all the right ways. Bellamy knew that she needed to take more care of herself though and made a mental note to make sure she had a good dinner that night. Bellamy caressed her right breast and Clarke arched into his touch. He held her face in his other hand, resting his forehead on hers to let them catch their breath.

"You're so beautiful."

Clarke smiled and breathed heavily. Her eyelids her heavy with lust. Bellamy pulled her in again for a searing kiss he moved to remove the annoying shirt the kept him from seeing her beautiful body as she was doing the same when there was a yelp at the door.

Bellamy turned protectively shielding Clarke even though she had all her clothes on he didn't want whoever it was to see her so messy and aroused. The owner of the yelp was Jackson, Abby's right hand man in the medical tent who immediately turned around and apologized.

"I'm sorry Clarke. I… uhh.. we can go over the plants tomorrow. Okay?"

Clarke peeked out from behind Bellamy's shoulder. She almost squeaked her answer.

"Okay. Thanks Jackson." He left without another word. Clarke laughed and Bellamy turned back facing her.

"What's so funny?" Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her. Clarke shook her head.

"There's no way my mom is going to believe that we aren't sleeping together now."

"She thought we were sleeping together." It wasn't a question, he just repeated her words. Of course she had spent the night in his tent he could understand her mom's worry. For the first time he hadn't done what people assumed, not yet anyway.

It was then when both of them realized that the sun had gone down and it was now dark in the room. Clarke rested her head against Bellamy's chest breathing slowly. Bellamy was attempting to slow his own heart rate. He would need a few minutes to get the situation in his pants under control. Clarke broke the silence.

"She spent half the time we talked this morning accusing me of being pregnant with your baby."

"What? Why?"

Clarke leaned back. Bellamy's eyes were adjusting to the dark and could make out her face.

"The whole getting sick thing had her panicking."

"But you're not right?"

"No Bellamy I am not pregnant." Clarke laughed a laugh that told Bellamy she was rolling her eyes at him. He was too busy thinking of Clarke with Finn and it made him sick and angry. The idea of her having Finn's baby, especially after everything was too much. She moved forward to slide of the table but Bellamy was too slow to move out of the way. He was brought out his thoughts with her body sliding between him and the table. Bellamy couldn't control the groan that escaped his throat when she slid her body down his. He would need a few more minutes for sure.

"Sorry." Clarke apologized and slipped away to turn on a lamp.

"I have a funny feeling that you're not really." Clarke just laughed and moved to pick up the plants that had fallen to the floor. Bellamy shut his eyes and thought of anything he could that would kill the mood. After Clarke had gotten everything put back she grabbed her jacket and handed him his from the floor.

"Thank you Princess." Bellamy was feeling better as she turned off the lamp and they headed out of the Ark station and into the cool evening air.

As they walked across the camp to the camp fire with dinner, Bellamy draped his arm on her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

He whispered, "Was that enough to convince you to stay in my tent tonight?" Bellamy just laughed as Clarke just swatted his chest but he knew her real answer as she leaned up and kissed him quickly before walking on. Bellamy smiled watching her figure ahead of him. That went well, Bellamy thought and jogged after her to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Woohooo! I finally had to make something happen. I hope you liked the kiss. Also apologies if the factory station girl isn't named Mel. Writing in the middle of the night is perhaps not the best thing when looking for details. Anyway I'm also seriously considering changing the rating to M for maybe some sexy chapters. Any feedback would be appreciated. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I took my time with this chapter because I wanted to get it right. This contains mild smut but smut nonetheless. **

**As always thanks for reading!**

**I don't own anything.**

**-KJ**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Clarke<strong>

Clarke headed towards the eating area her whole body tingling. She was really glad she found those mint leaves on her trip earlier, suddenly self-conscious of her breath. Bellamy kissed her. '_Technically you kissed him!_' She reminded herself. She blushed at the memory of being so bold. She almost couldn't believe it even happened. It felt like a dream because now they were grabbing food and talking to others like everything was normal. Back to the same old routine but inside Clarke was screaming her whole world felt on fire. '_Damn Bellamy Blake_.' This complicates things. Did she want this really? Of course she did. But she was terrified of the whole situation. She knew she was already in too deep. She briefly thought about what would happen if she lost him. She couldn't breathe. Even before the kiss she knew she was in trouble. Bellamy was her other half. She couldn't do it without him. And she accepted that weeks ago but now she understood what that meant. She liked having him by her side. She liked _him_.

Clarke was pulled out of her thoughts with talk of Mount Weather. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a drawing of the tunnels of the mountain that she'd been working on. She had done her best to remember everything. Her and Bellamy begin going over every detail for next hour.

Bellamy hunched over the sketched map between them.

"Okay tell me again."

"It's a labyrinth. We got to the dam through this tunnel. It's all connected to the mine system. That's our way in." Clarke explained.

"Sure, if we get past the reapers and the mountain men."

Clarke and Bellamy shared a knowing look. This would the most difficult thing they've had to do since landing on the ground. Bellamy huffed.

"I swear to God if your mom doesn't sanction the mission soon I'm going by myself."

"You won't be by yourself."

Clarke needed him to know they were in this together 100%, no matter what. They looked at each other for a few moments. This is what leaders do and she would do whatever it took. Clarke saw something over Bellamy's shoulder. Finn.

Bellamy followed her line of sight then spoke.

"I guess the inquisition is over." He turned back towards Clarke. "How's Finn doing anyway?"

"I haven't talked to him since we got back." She looked down and picked at fingers. "I don't know what to say. He just kept shooting."

Clarke felt ashamed. She was not equipped to deal with a friend that you slept with and maybe could have even loved but he broke your trust, said he loved you and then killed innocent people looking for you. Who in hell would be equipped for this fucked up situation anyway?

"We're at war Clarke. We've all done things."

She knew he was right. Clarke could see the sadness in his eyes and she felt his pain too. _We've all done things_ echoed in her head as Finn approached.

"Hey." Finn said looking back and forth between Clarke and Bellamy.

"Hey." Bellamy returned the greeting through the awkwardness.

Finn just stared at Clarke but she refused to speak. She couldn't get her mouth to work. Bellamy then broke the silence.

"Next round's on me."

Clarke had a split second of panic and anger but Bellamy gave her a reassurance with his big brown eyes. He was giving her a chance to work things out with Finn. But in reality Clarke was not ready for this talk yet. Bellamy gave her a squeeze on the shoulder before heading to get them drinks. Clarke guessed the gesture was to give her support but also maybe for Finn. She wondered if it had anything to do with what happened only a little while before. Clarke watched him as he strode off confidently. _Damn Bellamy Blake_ she cursed again.

She turned around as Finn sat down. Clarke still couldn't speak she had so many emotions and things to say to him, no correction yell at him. But she wasn't ready and in the middle of Camp Jaha wasn't the place. Finn looked sad as his eyes fell on Clarke's map.

"Mount Weather?" Finn asked. Clarke only nodded. "What's the plan?"

"Still working on it." Clarke said a little too quickly.

Clarke never thought she'd be thankful for a Murphy interruption.

"Check it out. They salvaged Monty's still from the dropship. Now if they could just salvage Monty." Murphy laughed.

Clarke wanted to punch him, but she stuck to shooting daggers at him instead.

Murphy moved back. "Easy. It was just a joke." Murphy looked at Finn who now had a hard angry face. "Did you tell her we were cleared?"

It was obvious he hadn't but Finn replied 'No' anyway.

"Well it looks like our pardon for surviving includes our time on the ground. Bigger fish to fry I guess." Murphy mumbled.

"We did what we had to do." Finn said staring intensely at Clarke.

Clarke couldn't bring herself to agree in the moment but said nothing. Then Finn stood up abruptly.

"I gotta go."

As Finn retreated into the dark, Murphy whistled.

"Trouble in paradise?"

She was definitely going to punch him at some point.

"Just because they pardoned you, doesn't mean I have." Clarke knew it came off condescending but she had to put Murphy in his place.

Murphy just chuckled but nodded.

Raven walked up. It was like a carousel of people around Clarke tonight.

"Clarke. Murphy beat it."

Murphy didn't pick a fight held his hands up and left. The look on Raven's face was a fierce as it gets.

Raven leaned on the table and talked quietly.

"I know why we haven't heard from any of the other Ark stations. Mount Weather is jamming us."

"Show me."

After grabbing Bellamy, Raven showed them what she had found. A creepy sound or signal as Raven called it, was on every frequency. Mount Weather. As the three discussed the find, Abby and Sgt. Byrne appeared. Clarke proceeded to argue with her mother for a few minutes until Abby agreed to let them go pursue this lead. But on one condition. Her mother was going too.

As they walked out into the camp Clarke found herself following Bellamy too busy in her thoughts. The next day they were finally doing something but she would have to deal with her mother. Clarke had a feeling it could turn into a shit show. Clarke didn't realize she had stopped until Bellamy's voice broke her out of her daze

"Coming in?" They were standing outside Bellamy's tent.

She immediately felt a blush on her cheeks. She only nodded and followed him in. The close quarters cleared her mind of any more thoughts of her mother or Mount Weather. Her mind was only focused on Bellamy. Her body began to react to the close proximity. Bellamy sat and began to remove his boots and jacket then casually laid back on his cot. Clarke took off her jacket, she was sweating despite the cool air outside. She shuffled her feet not exactly knowing what to do.

Bellamy smirked at her. "You can sit Princess."

Clarke rolled her eyes and mumbled "Thanks." She sat at the end of his cot to slowly untie her boots.

"So you looked like you were having fun last night. You should let yourself let loose more often, Clarke. You deserve it."

"Yeah well last night was Raven's doing when she found out we missed my birthday."

Bellamy sat up.

"Your birthday?"

"Yeah my mom mentioned it when we talked. We dropped only a couple weeks before it but time has been so hard to keep track of down here, especially with just trying to survive each day."

"Well I'm glad Raven did that for you. 18?"

Clarke turned to face him curling one leg under her. She thought about how she could've been dead now. Floating in space like so many others, like her father.

"Yeah. 'Officially an adult'." She put in air quotes. "Truth is I feel like we all have aged years in the time we've been here. Every day is a gift."

Bellamy reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Clarke immediately got the chills at his touch. He slowly leaned in and held her face in his hand. His eyes were intense as if looking at Clarke's soul. Their faces were only inches apart. Clarke wanted to freeze time and count the freckles on his face.

"Happy Birthday Princess." He said in a whisper.

Bellamy's lips met hers but this time it was soft, slow, and sweet. Clarke was surprised by the tenderness of his touches. Clarke felt his hand slide down her back and land on her hips. As the kiss gained intensity Bellamy pulled Clarke towards him. Clarke helped him by sliding into his lap, straddling him. Bellamy pulled back giving them both a chance to take a breath. In this position Clarke was looking down at Bellamy. The look he was giving her was something she'd never seen on Bellamy's face before. It was full of lust but with so much more. Clarke knew her face had to be beet red because it felt like it was on fire. The butterflies that she always had around Bellamy had turned into raging bulls pounding in her chest, but when she looked down into his eyes it mirrored everything she felt. The want. The respect. The slight hesitation. The love?

Clarke made her mind up in that second and reached down to the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up but Bellamy's large hands engulfed hers, holding them still.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'll wait as long as it takes. I want to be whatever you need Clarke, but I need you to know I want to be more than your partner."

Clarke felt like her heart had burst. This was the second time today Bellamy told her he wanted her and only her and not only for sex. Clarke felt a sting behind her eyes. There were so many sad things that had made her cry on earth but nothing that had made her so happy. She blinked quickly to force the tears away. She met Bellamy's eyes and realized he looked worried. She leaned down and gave a small peck on the lips.

"Thank you Bellamy. For everything. But I know what I want." And with that Bellamy loosened his hold allowing Clarke to pull her shirt up over her head. He helped her pull his off as well. The contrast in their skin tones was stark but the bruises and scars they shared over their bodies connected them. Next she pulled her bra off. When it was off she sighed content and Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her.

"There is no better feeling than taking your bra off." Clarke winked. Inside she was mortified as herself. '_Winking seriously Clarke?'_ She could not be any further from sexy, she thought.

"Well I can think of a few." Bellamy smirked as he leaned in and began to kiss and nip at her neck.

He took his time exploring her body. Clarke was momentarily self-conscious. She knew Bellamy had been with the some of the more attractive girls in the camp, including Raven. Raven had a rocking body. Clarke knew she was a little bit thicker and softer. Proof of her privilege on the Ark but since being on the ground Clarke knew her body had changed. Her legs and arms were strong now. All the self–doubt was quickly chased away as Bellamy explored her body with his hands, eyes, and kisses. Clarke took the opportunity to return the favor. She ran her hands across his hard chest and trailed her fingers down each one of his abs. Clarke thought about she wished she had known Bellamy on the Ark when she had to pass her anatomy test. He was the perfect specimen. He pulled her to his chest. Clarke gasped at the sensation of his chest against her nipples. His arms were holding her tightly. His strong arms had protected her so many times and she felt safe in those arms.

With those strong arms Bellamy expertly lifted her and rolled them over so that he was on top. He made his way down her body to the top of her pants. He undid her pants button and zipper and began to pull her pants down. She lifted her hips to help but the pants she had gotten when she had gotten to Camp Jaha were quite tight on her thick legs and ass. Bellamy gave it a couple tugs but the pants weren't being cooperative. Clarke tried to keep her hips up off the cot but seeing Bellamy struggle with her pants she couldn't help but laugh. Bellamy laughed with her.

"Here let me help." Clarke wiggled and finally got her pants down to her ankles letting Bellamy pull them off the rest of the way.

"Ah-ha!" Bellamy exclaimed in victory. His smile was one of the most beautiful things Clarke had the privilege of seeing since being on the ground. She wanted to make him smile all the time.

Clarke shivered as Bellamy kissed his way back up her body. Clarke felt as though she was melting under his touch. He reached her breasts and expertly took one already hard nipple into his mouth while his hand did work on the other. Clarke involuntarily arched her back into his touch. He sucked lightly at first but then surprised her when he took the bud in between his teeth. Clarke hissed. It hurt but it felt so good. He released the nipple and lightly blew on the sensitive skin. Clarke couldn't believe how much attention Bellamy was giving to her, slowly building her pleasure. This was nothing like her one experience with Finn that had been awkward with fumbling hands and over before she knew it.

She was brought out of her thoughts once again when Bellamy snaked a hand down to the top of her underwear. He took a few seconds to lightly tease the skin there before slipping his hand in. His warm hand cupped her mound. Clarke held her breath. No one had ever touched her down there besides herself when she needed a release. She knew Bellamy could tell just how wet she was from his touches from her damp curls. Bellamy started with one finger slipping in between her slick folds. Clarke might have jumped right off of the bed if Bellamy hadn't had his weight on her. Her clit was already a bundle of nerves. Clarke couldn't control the moans leaving her mouth as he added a second and third finger. Clarke knew she was tight and was beginning to wonder just how big the sexy Rebel Leader was.

As if reading her mind Bellamy removed his hand to take off her last remaining article of clothing then his pants and boxers in one swift motion. Clarke's question was answered. She only had one other to compare it to but he was definitely bigger. Clarke was relieved at the evidence of his hard erection that he was just as affected as she was.

He settled himself in between her legs. He looked into her eyes and cupped her face.

"You okay?"

Clarke nodded. "Yeah. I'm good."

"I'll do my best to go slow. I don't want to hurt you. Tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable."

"Okay."

He gave her a slow kiss before reaching down to the base of his cock. He lined up with her entrance and slowly pushed forward. Clarke gasped. The first thing she noticed was how thick he was. It was nothing like his three fingers. It was uncomfortable at first but Clarke knew she'd get used to it. Clarke grabbed his shoulders urge him to keep going. A few more moments later he was completely inside her. Clarke didn't realize that she had scratched all the way down Bellamy's back overwhelmed with the mixture of pleasure and pain. Bellamy was still allowing for Clarke to adjust to his size but when the pain was replaced with the need for friction Clarke began to move her hips. Bellamy started slow with his strokes but eventually found blissful pace for the both of them. Clarke was experiencing so much pleasure her brain was having trouble functioning. She was enamored with Bellamy's extremely sexy jawline. He would clench his muscles when he thrust. Suddenly Bellamy took Clarke's arms and pinned them above her head. Clarke whined wanting to curl her fingers in his dark locks but she was even more turned on with Bellamy's control over her. Clarke arched to get more friction on her sensitive clit. She was so close. The tight coil in her stomach was close to snapping.

"Clarke open your eyes."

Clarke hadn't realize she'd shut them. She looked up at Bellamy's face that was only inches from hers. His hungry eyes did her in. The tight coil snapped and Clarke saw stars as the waves of pleasure washed over her body.

"Bellamy." Clarke let his name out breathlessly to which Bellamy came groaning into her neck.

Bellamy took a few moments before sliding out and resting on Clarke's chest. He was heavy but Clarke didn't mind. With her hands free she could finally put her hands in his hair. As they caught their breath Clarke smiled. Her body was still tingling. Clarke giggled.

Bellamy still had his eyes closed but asked, "What are you laughing at?"

"Now I know why all those girls kept going to tent night after night. And why Mel wanted to too. Some nights it sounded like animals."

Clarke looked down at Bellamy and she could swear he blushed.

"You sound jealous Princess. Besides you were making some noise too."

Clarke laughed full force now.

"If it's like that every time I'll make whatever noises you want me to make." Clarke sighed. "And maybe I was. Just a little."

Bellamy laughed with her. He sat up and smiled wide. Clarke quieted down and returned his smile.

"Thank you Clarke." Clarke blushed but she knew he didn't mean for the sex. She could tell that he didn't laugh or smile enough but she took pride in being able to make him do both.

"You bet. We should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long one."

Bellamy nodded and laid on his back, arms open for Clarke to snuggle up to him. Clarke sighed happily content next to him.

Bellamy kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Clarke."

"Goodnight Bellamy."

Clarke's whole tingled for a while as they lay together. She lazily ran her fingers across Bellamy's arm that held her to him. It wasn't long before she recognized the steady breathing as Bellamy fell asleep. Clarke smiled. She knew the next day everything could be over but in this moment she was happy and it was because of Bellamy. Clarke eventually fell asleep feeling safer than ever since landing on the ground.


End file.
